


more than you'll ever know.

by justanotheridiot (everyones_favorite_idiot)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, Friends to Lovers, GeorgeNotFound Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Distance, M/M, Maid dress, Stupidity, Truth or Dare, but maid dress in a not-kinky way?, dream panicking, dream rlly just bought all the blue things from that dollar general huh?, dream singing, george panicking, hey there delilah but its hey there gogy now, i made a pseud for this so its not connected to me in any way, karl sapnap and bad third-wheeling for 30 minutes, not punz... punS, puns, voice chat, why am i writing dnf oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyones_favorite_idiot/pseuds/justanotheridiot
Summary: “Bye George, but don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll see me in your dreams…”George let out a small “pfft,” followed by “Was that a pun, Dream?”oran awkward hey there delilah remix and a whole lot of puns(originally titled 'hey there gogy, what's it like in england city')
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Uh, idk what I'm doing but enjoy I guess?

“Dream, did you hear anything I just said?” 

“Huh?” Dream glanced up, blinking a little bit, confused. “What did you say?”

“Dream, you’re so useless,” Sapnap laughed a little.

“Sorry, I’m just… I don’t know, feeling out of it today, I guess.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Dream wasn’t on camera, as usual, but he still gave an awkward half-smile towards the monitor.

“If you’re sure.” Sapnap went silent for a second, before yelling, “OH MY GOD BAD STOP HITTING ME!”

Dream laughed a little bit to himself, but it wasn’t long before his thoughts swallowed him up again. He mined aimlessly, repeating the motions and digging deeper into his shaft, but only half paying attention.

Dream felt out of place. He was the last puzzle piece, that no matter which way you turned it, wouldn’t quite fit in. He sighed. It was strange. Usually he was able to play with his friends with all the energy and passion in the world, but today, that clearly wasn’t happening.

Today, Dream felt... off, a little lonely no matter who he was in the call with. It was a melancholy feeling of complete and total indifference that was so unlike his usual emotions when playing Minecraft.

“Hey, Dream, can I have these diamonds?” Sapnap inquired. “You mined right past them.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Dream replied, emotionless. He couldn’t have cared less what he was mining past, he was too busy in his own thoughts.

“Thanks!” Dream could hear the sound of Sapnap’s pickaxe a little ways behind him.

He continued mining, the repetitive motions and the clicking of his keyboard giving him something better to focus on than self-pity. 

_ Hm,  _ Dream wondered to himself,  _ I wonder what’s different today than other days? _

_ I mean, it’s the same people as always, same place as always, same feel and same laughter and yelling and overall vibe as always, right? _

_ What’s wrong with me today? _

The familiar sound of someone joining the discord call played through Dream’s headset, and he glanced up to look at his second monitor, stopping himself just before falling into lava, to see who it was. He scrolled to see the voice chat, before realizing that he didn’t have to. In the upper right corner of the screen was George’s face, camera on, smiling cheerfully. 

Dream inadvertently found himself smiling as well, something about seeing George making him feel inexplicably happy.  _ Huh, strange,  _ He mused.

“George, hi!” Dream greeted his friend.

“Didn’t give  _ me _ that kind of enthusiasm,” Sapnap muttered.

“Oh really?” George inquired. His face seemed to display a cocky sort of happiness at the thought of Dream saving his excitement for one person and one person only, himself.

“Yeah, he hasn’t said much at all today,” Karl added in.

“Aww, Dream, you missed me?” George asked. 

Dream didn’t know what to say to that. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a small wheezing noise came out.

“Yeah, you bet I missed you,” Dream finally said, “And you know what else I want to do to you… it rhymes with miss…”

George stared blankly at the camera for a second before turning bright red, covering his face in his hands, and ducking out of the frame. “Oh my god, Dream, I’m streaming!” He exclaimed. “They heard all of that!”

Dream laughed a little bit, looking at George’s red face. “I’d say it’s worth it.”

“Yeah, for you!!!” 

“Hm, what’s going on between those two, huh?” Karl pondered.

“Sorry guys, but I think I’m gonna have to stop streaming…” George stared meaningfully at the camera, as if trying to tell Dream something with his eyes. 

“No, Gogy, I’m sorry! Don’t leave me!” Dream pleaded. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” George giggled a little. 

“You better be, I don’t know what I’d do without you, Gogy.”

“Dream, you’re so… extra.”

GUYS, MY HUSBAND’S BULLYING ME!” Dream yelled.

Overlapping chatter ensued, including “Dream, when I meet you for the first time, you better hide the knives really well…” (George), “Aww, you didn’t invite me to the wedding?” (Bad), and “Dream, I’m coming downstairs to see the ring, I can’t believe I didn’t notice,” (Sapnap). 

“Oh wow, Dream, that’s a really pretty ring,” Sapnap said. Of course, he hadn’t even moved from his chair to go into Dream’s room, but he figured it would be funnier to play along.

“Sapnap, how much is Dream paying you for this?” George inquired.

“Nothing, but seriously, the ring’s really-”

“SAPNAP THE CHAT IS INSISTING WE’RE MARRIED NOW!” George was bright red on-screen, his fancy new camera highlighting all the details of embarrassed Gogy for Dream’s entertainment. 

Dream smiled to himself. He felt happy, a strange sense that contrasted the sorrows and melancholy feelings he had internally lamented earlier in the day. Something about George’s presence alone could make Dream feel a whole lot better. 

George was the calm to his emotional storm, the sun to his shadow, the light to his dark. Dream was a moth to a flame, trying to get close to something that could only inevitably hurt him, yet he simply could not resist. 

“Not gonna be straight today, I guess,” Dream murmured, only to himself.

“Did you say something?” George asked.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re too pretty to look worried, I prefer your smile.”

“Oh god, it never ends, does it?” George sighed. 

“No, George, you’re stuck with me now.”

_ I won’t go anywhere, Gogy.  _

_ Well, maybe I’ll go make lunch. _

_ But after that, I won’t go anywhere. _

“I have to go now, I love you, George!”

There was a small chorus of “bye!”

“What, you aren’t going to say it back?”

George sighed. “No, Dream, I’m not going to-”

“George… you don’t love me?” Dream made sure to make his voice as sad and pitiful as possible, to compensate for the fact that George couldn’t see the sorrow in his eyes.

There was a small huff of irritation on the other side of the line. George’s cheeks were tinged with the slightest bit of embarrassment. “I love you, Dream, now stop breaking all of the viewers. Chat’s going crazy.” 

“They love us almost as much as I love you!” 

_ No, it’s not even close. _

“Bye, Dream.”

“Kicking me out, are you? I might stay, just for that.” 

George was struggling to hide an amused smile on camera, and honestly failing miserably. 

“So Dream’s staying then?” Karl asked.

“It seems I’ll never get to speak again with these two lovebirds flirting all over voice chat one,” Sapnap joked. 

“I really feel like they’re on a date. With 100 thousand people third wheeling.” Dream wasn’t sure who said that, but it caused quite a bit of laughter.

“No, I’m going, I swear!” Dream exclaimed, following up with, “Bye George, but don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll see me in your  _ dream _ s…”

George let out a small “pfft,” followed by “Was that a pun, Dream?”

“No, but seriously, I have to go eat something,” Dream said, his mouse creeping towards the leave call button.

“Bye, Dream!” George said, waving farewell with the cutest little wave Dream had ever seen. His cheeks were flushed with the slightest tinge of pink, remnants of his earlier embarrassment, his eyes a deep brown that at the moment, only seemed to display… something that Dream couldn’t quite pinpoint. Affection? Longing? Passion or desire? Or maybe just kindness, and the general feeling of sweet friendships. Yeah, that was probably all. 

Dream left the call with a small “bye,” and a little sigh to himself.

The longer he kept flirting like this, the further in love he himself would fall, and George was straight… wasn’t he? 

“Ugh, now I’m just torturing myself with my thoughts again,” Dream grumbled, getting up to get himself lunch. The more time he spent thinking about George's cute smile and adorable laugh and red-dusted face ducking out of the frame ( _ Stop it, Dream, you’re doing it again, _ he reprimanded himself), the more still he would adore George.

No matter how badly he wanted to resist flirting with him, it was just too much for him to contain. Too many feelings. Too many words. Too many possibilities. Dream found himself, upon seeing George’s face, never able to hold back.

_ You may never hear these words come out of my mouth, but… _

_ I like you, George… _

_ More than you’ll ever know… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay youre still here? uhh hello
> 
> george and dream play truth or dare for some reason
> 
> more puns and the title gets explained ig

George was sinking into the oblivion of unrequited feelings when he saw that Dream was sitting in vc four alone. George had been thinking about what had happened earlier, about Dream’s flirting in his stupid (seductive) voice (that made George’s heart melt) and his dumb jokes (that made George laugh no matter the stupidity simply because it was Dream who told them).

George had been thinking about feelings, about the way he had felt when Dream said all of those things. The way his heart had fluttered, how it had skipped a beat (or four). The way his face had flushed with what he, and Dream, too, assumed, at the time, was simply embarrassment. 

“Dream, are you there?” George asked after clicking on the call.

“George,” Dream said, drawing out the syllables in such a way that George could almost feel a literal pause in his heartbeat. “Truth or dare?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, that was dumb, wasn’t it? Just ignore me,” Dream said.

“N… no thank you?” George seemed quite confused. “Why are you sitting in a voice call alone, Dream?”

“Well, I was waiting for you.” Dream locked the call to only them. There was no escape for George now (not that he’d ever want to leave), no hope of someone else coming in to be the knight in shining armor and save George from the horrors of *gasp* being alone with Dream.

“Just us now, huh?” George murmured.

“Why, is that not okay?”

“Nonono, it’s fine! I just haven’t talked with you one-on-one in a while.”

“Hm, as long as it’s okay with you.”

“I swear, this is fine, Dream.”

“What was I saying?” Dream paused. “Truth or dare?”

“Why are we playing truth or dare?”

It was like George could see Dream shrugging nonchalantly through his discord profile picture. “Thought it would be less awkward, I guess.”

“You’re probably right, do continue.”

“Truth or dare, Geooorge?” 

George almost had a heart attack that time. Dream had to stop saying his name like that. (No, he had to keep saying his name like that. George liked it.)

“Uh, truth, I guess?”

“Hm, okay.” Dream paused, thinking. “What’s it like being colorblind?”

“I think it's about the same, just more grayish. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Dream said with confidence. Even this game, truth or dare, Dream still seemed to want to win. (How do you even win truth or dare???)

“Wait, George, do you want me to turn my camera on, so you know I’m actually doing the dare?”

“No, it's okay.”

_ I want the first time I see your face to be special. I’m sure you’re far too pretty for me to ever think of wasting that first moment on a dumb game of truth or dare… _

“Wow, you really trust me, George, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

There was a momentary pause in conversation, broken by Dream.

“Anyway, I’ll do anything. I’m at the mercy of your whim, Geooorge.” 

Dream saying George’s name alone would be the death of him, it seemed.

“Oh, uh, do a handstand, or something.”

“Oh, easy!” Dream exclaimed. This statement was soon followed by a loud crash and a muffled “ow.”

“Dream, are you okay? I’m so sorry!!!” George panicked a little bit, listening for signs of life on Dream’s end.

“Dream?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Shifting and another, smaller crash could be heard, as well as the tiniest sound of Dream grumbling a string of… profanities, probably?

George sighed. “If you say so…”

“Anyway, (ow), truth or dare?”

“I swear I heard an ow in there,” George accused him.

“Quiet, answer the question.”

“Okay, truth.”

“Pfft, you’re never going to do a dare, are you?”

George rolled his eyes. “Fine, dare, whatever.”

“Hmm…” Dream pondered. Something about that moment of waiting reminded George of a lion and a gazelle he saw in a nature documentary once. This, naturally, was the moment the lion was about to pounce, the gazelle awaiting its fate unknowingly. “Turn your camera on.”

“Oh, that’s not so bad,” George said. “You had me panicking there.”

“It only gets worse from here.” The smile in Dream’s voice, the evil, sneaky smile, could be heard.

George chuckled. “I’m sure it does.” 

“I love how you didn’t even turn your camera on,” Dream laughed.

“Hang on, I’m gonnaaaa!”

George ran his hands through his hair and straightened his hoodie nervously before turning his camera on. “Okay, truth or dare, Dream?”

“Hm… dare. Again.” 

George tried to hide a smile. “What’re you trying to do,  _ win _ truth or dare?”

“I mean, I win everything else, might as well keep the streak running.”

“You can’t win truth or dare if you only choose dar- you know what, I can work with this. Do you have any hot sauce?” 

“What do  _ you _ think, George?”

“Heyheyhey, I’m asking the questions here.” 

Soon, George’s ears were graced with the sound of Dream’s laughter. 

“Hey, that’s not funny!” George furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You're just too small and sweet to be scared of,” Dream choked out between his laughs. 

George groaned. “Ugh, just go have a tablespoon or hot sauce or something.” He rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile.

“Jeez, George, are you not trying at all?”

“ _ You  _ failed to do a handstand!” George exclaimed, laughing.

“But at least I tried!”

“Okay, but you’re going sooo easy on me. Literally, you asked me what it was like to be colorblind and to  _ turn my camera on _ . Are you just that bad at the game?”

Dream snorted. “Dude, I just spilled the hot sauce on my hoodie. Like, hang on.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” George exclaimed. 

“Okay, done. Easy, George. Truth or dare?”

“Dare, but only because you’re the  _ worst _ at thinking of actual good ones.”

Dream went silent for a moment, then a sudden burst of raucous laughter burst through George’s headset. “I just came up with  _ the funniest _ possible dare,” he proclaimed.

“Sure you did,” George said, looking at the camera smugly.

“Picture this,” Dream said through his own laughter. “Georgenotfound… in cat ears…”

“Is that it?” George asked. “You’re literally the worst at this.”

“And…”

“Oh my god Dream if you say a skirt-”

“It’s worse than a skirt, Geoooorge.”

George sighed.

“And… a maid dress.” Dream attempted to stifle his laugh.

“Yes, Dream, I’ll just go grab the maid dress out of my closet.” George’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Dream couldn’t stop himself from laughing that time.

“Is your laugh a challenge, Dream?” 

“Hm, it just might be.” There was a self-satisfied smirk in there somewhere.

George shared his screen as he typed in “maid dress for sale” on Google.

“Hm, you aren’t too scared of that maid dress, huh? You’d really do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” Dream teased.

“Of course not, Dream. I won’t be scared by a skirt. And  _ anything _ for you.” George rolled his eyes.

George clicked the first website he saw. 

“Hm, I’d say you’re a small, Gogy, wouldn’t you agree?”

George sighed and added the medium to his cart out of spite.

Of course, George had no intention of actually buying the maid dress, but he did want to know how far Dream would take the game.

George paused the share and filled in his credit card info and address, before sharing again and wiggling his mouse over the “confirm purchase” button tauntingly.

_ Bet he’ll tell me not to,  _ George thought.

Instead, Dream said, “I’m sure that dress would look  _ purr _ fect on you…” 

George burst out laughing, forcing out, “That’s such a generic pun, Dream,” between giggles. 

Dream suddenly stopped laughing. “Dude, I can’t believe you actually bought it,” Dream said, a little shocked. “I was just kidding.”

“What’re you talking about, I didn’t buy… it…” he trailed off, looking up at the screen. “Purchase confirmed”, it read.

Dream laughed to himself a little. “You really just bought a maid dress by accident? Because of my pun? Look who’s the dumb one now!”

“Shut up, you’re the reason there’s a maid dress on the way to my house!” Boy was George doing a lot of eye rolling today. That, he supposed, was one of many side effects of spending time with Dream. (Didn’t mean George liked him any less, though.)

“Okay, anyway, truth or dare?” George asked.

“Hm. Dare.”

“It just… it never changes with you, does it?”

“Nah.”

“Okay, sing something.”

“Anything?”

“Yeah, whatever you’re feeling like singing is cool.”

“Why singing?”

“It doesn’t do much to compare to a  _ maid dress _ , so you can deal with this one.”

“Okay, uh, I’ll try, but I’m not very good. Hm.

_ “Hey there, Gogy, what’s it like in England City, _

_ I’m a thousand miles away but boy, tonight you look so pretty, _

_ Yes you do, _

_ Times square can’t shine as bright as you, _

_ I swear it’s true,” _

George was, for a second, lost in Dream’s singing. It wasn’t, by any means, perfect. No, it wasn’t even close. A few of the notes were off, and his voice cracked with disuse. Yet it was filled with passion.  _ Hm, _ George thought,  _ Cute. _ This was soon followed by  _ What the fuck? _ George had given up controlling his thoughts long ago, yet this still surprised him.

“Was that okay?” Dream asked, breaking the silence that was left in the wake of his singing.

“It was… really nice…” George paused. “But… did you say ‘England City’?”

“Uh… yeah… I couldn’t think of anything that was the right number of syllables. Please don’t hurt me,” he said.

George giggled. “I thought it was quite endearing. Anyway, it's your turn to ask me now.”

“Okay. George, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Why did Dream’s breath suddenly catch? His voice seemed to shake as he choked out, “Perfect, just what I was hoping you’d say.”

“Are you okay?” George asked. Why did Dream seem so unsteady, so scared? Apprehensive, as if he didn’t want to make the wrong move and scare George away.

“Come… come visit me in Florida, George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I don't care if the ccs see this or if the fic gets mentioned online (not that it would ever get that big). However, if someone were to mention this online, I'd rather people don't portray it as something it's not. I'd greatly appreciate if it isn't talked about as the "kinky maid dress fic" or something. Thanks :)


	3. "you win, dream."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with an actual title? What is this?
> 
> Truth or dare: the conclusion
> 
> a winner is crowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's unedited don't hurt me

“Come… come visit me in Florida, George.”

“W-what?” George understood Dream’s nerves now. It was like they had been passed right onto him. Thrust into his arms. The quiver in his voice was obvious, as well as the confusion on his face.

“That’s the dare. It’s not dangerous, not illegal, there’s nothing stopping you. I’ll buy your ticket. Whenever you want, my calendar’s wide open.” Dream looked over at the calendar hanging limp on his wall. The only thing upcoming on his calendar was his birthday, August 12th, just about a month away now.

Dream feared he might’ve taken it too far, as he always tended to do with George. Did he push too much or say something wrong? Had he scared George off? This was just like him, so impulsive, so, so stupid.

The nervousness in George’s voice was apparent, and it showed on his face, too. He chewed on his bottom lip anxiously, and his gaze strayed down to his keyboard. “Isn’t that, like, expensive or something?”

“Eighteen million subscribers, George. I can spare some money to drag you away from England for however long you please.”

“I think you mean England  _ City _ , Dream,” George lightly corrected.

Dream laughed a little. “George, don’t you wanna come? I mean, Sapnap lives here too, right upstairs. We can hang out and go to Disney World and the beach and do whatever you want. It’ll be great. And besides, do you really want to lose truth or dare to  _ me _ ?”

“I’d never live that down,” George mumbled. “Oh, what the hell, I’ll come visit you in Florida.”

“Really?” Dream hoped that George would be able to hear the excitement in Dream’s voice enough to make up for the fact that he couldn’t see Dream’s face. The way he sat up straighter, smiling brightly, eyes lighting up.

“Aww, you really want me there, don’t you?” George smiled. 

“Of course I do, Gogy. I’ve kissed you in Minecraft, but what about real life?”

George turned a light shade of pink and laughed. Dream didn't. He sort of meant what he had said. He let out a sigh of relief when George didn’t notice. 

The planning soon began, both talking enthusiastically about when a good time for George to come visit would be. Even Sapnap was dragged out of bed at two in the morning to weigh in. 

When the planning was complete, George set to fly over to Florida in about two weeks, and Sapnap had dragged himself back upstairs to bed, Dream turned to look at George. It was 3 am, but George still looked wide awake and cheerful as ever. There was light filtering in through his bedroom blinds behind him, a reminder of the gap between them, of how truly far away from each other they were.

“So, George, I still haven’t beaten you at truth or dare yet,” Dream mentioned. “We can always put it on hold for another da-”

“You say it as if your winning is a given.” George smiled slyly. “Is that a challenge? Truth or dare, Dream.”

“I’d choose dare, but if I crash into another table I think Sapnap’ll go insane,” Dream joked. “Truth.”

“Are there any rules here, before we start?” George asked.

“Uh, sure. Nothing super dangerous or super illegal, no repeating truths or dares, and let me know if I push it too far.”

“What do you mean by ‘no repeating’?” George asked.

“If I ask you what your favorite color is, then you can’t ask me the same question,” Dream explained. “And the same goes for dares.”

“Alright, seems fine to me. Hm, I’ll go easy on you for the first round. What is…” He paused to think. “What’s your favorite type of YouTube video to make? That includes my channel too, of course, since my channel is just so much better than yours,” George joked.

“Filming any video is great fun, as long as you’re there.”

George snickered. “You’re so corny, Dream.”

“But I’m sure that when you think about it, spending time with me really is a  _ dream _ come true.”

“Shut up!” George laughed.

Dream laughed along too, before asking George, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What was the happiest day of your life?”

“Well,” George looked a little awkward, “It hasn’t happened yet.” 

“What?” Dream asked, a little confused.

“It hasn’t happened yet, but I’ll know it when it arrives. I know what’s gonna happen, somewhat. When you-” George stopped talking. “Actually, I’d rather not explain it any further, if you don’t mind,” George murmured.

“Of course. I said you could just let me know if I crossed a boundary, didn’t I?”

_ When I do what, George? _

_ This train of thought won’t be leaving my mind for a while. _

“Thanks, Dream, you’re the best.” George still looked awkward, hesitant, and maybe a little conflicted. 

“I know I am,” Dream smiled. 

“I should know better than to feed your ego,” George smiled too, and even though George couldn’t see Dream, they still shared that moment of just being near each other, happy together, smiling like idiots.

Dream knew he was falling too fast, too hard. He couldn’t stop himself. Forever tumbling down in an endless void of nothing but his own stupid, stupid feelings, his own stupid, stupid heart. And no matter how bad he knew it was, he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want to stop falling, didn’t care how badly he got hurt in the crash. It’d be worth it, it always would, for George.

_ What the hell is this? _ Dream thought. He’d known George for quite a while, but what had changed?

“A-anyway,” George said, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Dream answered. “As much as I want a challenge, there’s just a thin layer of wood between Sapnap and I, and he’s trying to sleep.”

“You think this game isn’t a challenge, hm?” George spun around on his chair dramatically. “...”

“Can’t think of anything?” Dream chuckled.

“Oh, shut up.”

George spent a moment thinking, a little sigh escaping. 

“Aha!” George’s eyes lit up. “I’ve got it!” 

“Hm, sure you do.”

“We were streaming with Quackity, and when he mentioned that stupid picture of me on all fours, you spat out your water. Why?”

“Oh, I thought it was funny,” Dream replied. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Hm… I could end this game right here… but do I want to? I have the truth to end all truths, but the question is, do I use it?”

“Wow, your villain’s monologue really is 10/10.”

“Eh, the ultimate grand finale truth can wait. So, what’s your favorite fan-theory about the smp?”

“Hm, there are so many. Anything relating to your reasoning for going all murder-Dream is kinda interesting though.”

“You like anything related to me, don’t you?”

“What’s not to like, Dreeam?”

George dragged the syllables out in a fashion much like what Dream had done to George’s name earlier. Dream seemed to freeze. There was a moment where they both froze, a tension in the air that neither had the confidence to break, Dream internally panicking while George stared smugly at the camera.

“Fluster me all you want, Dream, but it seems you’re equally weak. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Hm, what compelled you to ask me to Florida on a whim?”

“I was looking at you on camera, and I realized that I wanted to see your beautiful face in real life.”

“The flirting never ends with you, does it?”

“You don’t want it to.”

George murmured, more to himself than to Dream, “You’re right, I don't.”

The sound of George’s voice, so gentle and careful, lightly brushed Dream’s ears. A delicate whisper perhaps meant for him to hear, perhaps not. It didn’t really matter, the words had their impact all the same. For as delicate as George’s voice was, it was filled with power.

Dream’s heart fluttered, caught in his throat. He could barely choke a few words out, a tiny, quiet, “Well, shit,” that seemed to sum up everything quite nicely.

George giggled a little bit. “Well, that escalated quickly, didn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Dream swallowed nervously. “So, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Both of their voices were quieter, gentler, both of them still in shock, perhaps, or still filled with nervousness about making the wrong move. 

Dream smiled to himself. “The truth we’ve all been waiting for, the great question that’s probably more of a pain for me to ask then for you to answer, the great, the glorious, the ultimate grand finale truth!” Dream flung his arms out dramatically.

“Oh, get on with it,” George laughed.

“No, really, you can’t possibly beat this one,” Dream proclaimed.

“Try me.”

“Do you like guys?”

“Pfft, that’s it?”

“Uh, yeah, I sorta figured you wouldn’t answer.”

A beat of silence.

“No, you were right.”

Another pause.

“You win, Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a twitter if anyone wants to yell at me?
> 
> https://twitter.com/samwr1tes
> 
> idk if the link works but thats okay just copy-paste


	4. rlly just speedran this chapter dont hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George panic as their in-person meetup date approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just nyoomed through this chapter in two hours its un-beta'd unedited please yell at me in the comments

**_Seven._ **

_ Bloody hell  _ was the phrase currently bouncing around in George’s brain. That and  _ “What the fuck am I doing?”  _ A week after their stupid truth-or-dare game, George still couldn’t get Dream out of his head. His cockiness, the way you could almost hear his smile in the sounds of his voice, his singing, which wasn’t exactly  _ good _ , but seemed to convey more emotional power than anything George had ever heard in his entire life. 

George couldn’t figure out what had changed, at what point the line between friendship and something so much more had begun to blur. And he couldn’t quite figure out if it was a line he was ready to cross. 

_ I’ll know,  _ George supposed.  _ Yeah, I guess I’ll know soon enough how I feel. _

George’s flight to Florida was approaching too fast, yet it couldn’t come fast enough. For as much as George dreaded it, he awaited it eagerly just the same. 

**_Six._ **

“What the fuck am I doing, Sapnap?”

Dream was pacing anxiously back and forth across his living room, his eyes flitting around the surrounding area anxiously like some sort of caged tiger.

Sapnap, who was lounging on the couch and listening to Dream vent his anxieties, mumbled, “I have no idea.”

Dream grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head with it lightly. “You’re not helping.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Sapnap held his hands up in mock surrender and scrambled to sit up. “I’m listening, do continue.”

“I am going to fail. Miserably. I’m going to crash and burn into a fiery inferno and I’m probably going to drag George down with me. Because I’m destructive like that. Yay.” Dream flung his hands out to the sides in mock enthusiasm.

“What?” Sapnap stared at Dream blankly for a moment. “First of all, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Second, no you aren’t going to fail. I’ve seen the guy, he’s head over heels for you, so whatever you’re going to fail,  _ Mr. Incoherent _ , he’ll still love you anyway. And third, I’m sure George would jump into your fiery inferno and melt with you gladly just so he could spend time with you. But quite frankly, I have no idea what you mean.”

“It’s all a joke to him, just a big joke. He thinks I’m kidding, Sapnap. He just plays along and if he ever finds out how I feel he’ll probably just flee.” Dream slumped on the couch, looking like the picture that would accompany the word  _ defeat _ in the dictionary.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you through his camera lens, Dream. Or, well, at your Discord profile picture, I guess. Nobody looks at somebody that adoringly without wanting to kiss them.”

“You don’t have to lie for my sake, you know?” Dream stood up with a slight exhale, a little sigh, and slipped away to the shadowy abode of his room.

**_Five._ **

George wasn’t panicking. He wouldn’t panic. Hahaha. No, not at all. Totally not panicking.

He had spent the last few days doing everything possible to prevent the inevitable and inescapable feeling of pure terror that grew with every second. It always loomed behind him, so George kept doing mindless errands, playing Minecraft, and playing with his cat.

Did it work?

Not in the slightest.

**_Four._ **

“George, look out!” Sapnap yelled. His voice came loud through Dream’s headset, hurting his ears a little. 

“Ahh! Skeleton!” George exclaimed, his character spinning around just in time to get hit in the head with an arrow.

“Oh no, my Georgie! I’ll save you!” Dream laughed a little, taking an arrow for George and running to smack the skeleton into submission. 

“My hero,” George swooned. 

Dream wheezed at that. “I’ll always be your knight in shining armor,” Dream choked out between laughs.

George batted his eyebrows at the camera flirtatiously. “And I’ll always be… your princess? I think?”

“You certainly are beautiful enough.”

Sapnap gagged. “Ugh, we get it! You love each other! Stop flirting!” he joked. 

Dream looked at George, looking a bit sheepish on camera, and consequently dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

**_Three._ **

When a box arrived on George’s porch, he almost laughed out loud. 

“The maid dress,” he murmured, laughing a little.

George picked up the box and brought it inside. It was large, but light. He giggled as he opened it up, pulled away the pastel pink tissue paper (fancy!), and held the maid dress up to his chest. “I can’t believe this exists,” he laughed. 

Spreading out the maid dress on the floor, he took a picture on Snapchat with the caption, “it’s here lmao”. 

“bring it to florida ;)” was Dream’s response, quickly followed by “bet you wont…”

“DREAM!” George sent back.

“join vc 3?”

George opened his computer and pulled up Discord, finding and clicking into vc 3. 

“I’m not bringing the maid dress to Florida, Dream,” George deadpanned. 

Dream wheezed. “Sure, if you say so…” 

“I’m not!” George laughed. 

“So, what are you doing right now?” Dream asked nonchalantly.

“I was  _ trying  _ to pack, but now I’m dealing with you instead.” George rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. 

“Aw, but don’t you prefer me to packing?”

“I suppose this is a welcome break, yes.”

“I mean if you’re doing chores, the maid dress’s arrival is only fitting…”

George smiled. “Yeah, fitting indeed.”

“But just how fitting? Did you try it on?”

“Ugh, fine,” George grumbled, awkwardly sliding the maid dress on. “Oh, the things I do for you.”

“Don't forget the cat ears!” 

“I hate you,” George said as he put the cat ears on.

George would never admit it, but he liked the way the skirt’s layers swished when he moved. He did a little twirl, just for fun, a little giggle escaping. 

If Dream heard it, he didn’t say so. 

“Don’t I get to see?”

“You’re pushing it, Dream,” George said, sitting down and, reluctantly, turning his camera on.

“Aw, it looks good on you!” Dream exclaimed. “A  _ purr _ fect fit indeed. You look  _ paw _ some. It’s as if a  _ tail _ or  _ maid  _ it for you-”

“Stop it,” George giggled. 

“But seriously, it’s quite nice on you.”

“It’s all your fault, you idiot.” But George was smiling, a sparkle in his eyes and a slight flush on his cheeks. “I should go, though. There are things to be done.” 

“Alright, bye,” Dream said, a slight smile in his voice.

“I can’t wait to see you,” George murmured, clicking the end call button. 

It was true. Sure, he felt anxious, but at the end of the day, all he wanted was to spend time with his friend.

**_Two._ **

Between muffled mumbles of “ohmygodohmygodohmygod” and “two more days what the fuck”, Dream was buying balloons. 

The lady at the Dollar General cash register seemed to find his panic funny, and seeing as they were the only two people in said Dollar General, she found the person running through the aisles looking frantically for the blue streamers hilarious. 

“Why are there no blue corn chips?” Dream was currently exclaiming, the poor, innocent cash register girl watching in confusion.

When Dream had seemingly every blue item in the store, he wheeled his cart up to the cash register with a whole lot of “sorry”s and an awkward smile. 

The woman just shook her head and laughed. 

Arms covered in bags, Dream yelled, “Thank you, whatever your name is!” and bolted out the door. 

His shopping complete, it was now time for Dream to return to panicking.

**_One._ **

George sighed. Inhale. Exhale. Don’t panic.

He stepped onto the plane.


	5. tbh its mostly them on the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plane ride and phone calls idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep in mind that i wrote most of this at one am meaning that it's kinda incoherent and is mostly sarcasm  
> if you don't mind, keep the urge to kill me to a minimum, my neighbors are trying to sleep :)

If George was panicking before, his emotional conditions were now substantially worse. In a tiny metal tube hurtling across land and sea at speeds George could barely fathom, his anxieties were, surely, understandable.

Yet somehow, these were the least of his worries. 

George watched with fascination (and mild terror) as the plane drew further away from the land, the airport, runway, and surrounding shrubbery becoming mere specks on the giant cacophonous land mass that was England. 

Colours, presumably yellow and green hues, melted together into various shades of yellow and grey, gradually smudging further into a mildly obnoxious blob.

The sad, yellow-grey earth-tones were finally broken by puffy, white clouds, a welcome disturbance, and George’s mood lifted slightly. 

The new colors, no matter how pretty, still couldn’t do much to quell his anxieties about what was to come. Somewhere, across an ocean, Dream was waiting, and that was more terrifying than anything that could happen to him on the plane. 

In reality, he didn’t know what he was so worried about. This was  _ Dream _ , the same idiot he’d been talking to on the phone for the last who-knows-how-many years. There were only a million and one ways this could go wrong. 

George sighed. He was, he accepted, going to fail. And, knowing him, it would most likely be in the worst, and most spectacular way.

“Sapnap, if I was panicking before, I’m panicking now!” Dream was at the airport, awaiting George’s arrival.

“Okay, calm down, be rational, and don’t you dare try to buy everything from one of the stores there.”

Dream laughed a little, somewhat half-heartedly, but he needed to laugh before he just dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball. It was that or just straight-up evaporating. Whichever was more convenient. 

“You have the easy part, find George. Before the fangirls do.” 

“If I’m being honest,” Dream joked, “that sounds like the hard part.”

_ Gogy <3 is calling… _

“Sorry, George is calling me. I’ll call you right back.”

“Hello?”

“Dream?”

“Yeah, hi George! Where are you?”

“Uh… by the baggage claims? I think? Jeez, you’d think they’d make these places smaller…”

“Okay, I’ll come find you, see you in a few minutes!” 

_ Call ended… _

_ Calling Snapmap... _

“Sapnap, I am actually on the verge of beaming myself out of existence, I think I’m going to die. Of stress? Embarrassment? Whichever comes first?”

“Uh, hello to you too, George.”

“I have no idea what Dream looks like, I’m about to do something idiotic, I’m sure, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he can’t find me because I’m too short or something.” 

Sapnap wheezed a little. “Well, you are pretty short-”

“Oh, you’re no help!” 

_ Call ended... _

_ Calling Idiot… _

“Uh, where are you?”

“Not much for hellos, huh?”

“It’s so big in here, and I, unfortunately-”

“Am too short to see over the heads of every average-height person?”

“Oh, fuck you too.”

_ Call ended… _

_ Calling Snapmap… _

“Again?”

“I don’t like Dream anymore, maybe you should come pick me up instead.”

“What?”

“He called me short.”

“Says the person that called himself short literally two seconds ago.” 

“Okay but seriously, I really don’t want to mess this up. I mean, we’re such good friends online but what if it’s not the same, you know?”

“It literally  _ is _ the same. Except now you can hit each other with your hands instead of your pickaxes.”

“But I’m seeing  _ his face _ . For the  _ first time. _ That’s scary!”

“I’ve seen his face, too, and I can confirm that it is in fact scary.”

George tried to hold in a laugh, but failed miserably.

“Wait, Dream’s calling me.”

_ Call ended… _

_ Calling Sapnap…  _

“Dream, hello again?”

“I can’t find George!!!”

“What do you mean, you  _ can’t find George _ ?”

“I thought that was pretty self-explanatory. I can’t find George!!!”

“Well, where did he say he was?”

“By the baggage claims.”

“Where are you?”

“By the baggage claims.”

“Where is George?”

“ _ Not  _ by the baggage claims!!!”

“Are you guys just this dumb? It isn’t that hard to figure this out, you know- hang on, George is calling me.”

_ Call ended… _

_ Calling Snapmap… _

“George, what a pleasure.”

“Don’t be sarcastic with me, I can’t find Dream!!!”

“Oh, dear god, all of my friends are idiots. Okay. where are you?”

“By the baggage claims.”

“Where is Dream supposed to be?”

“By the baggage claims.”

“Where is Dream?”

“Not here!!!”

“He is, I was just on the phone with him. Literally call him, why are you calling me?”

“Fear. Pure, unfiltered fear.”

“Aw, come on, you’ll be fi-”

The phone dropped from George’s hand and skidded across the tile floors as George collided with something. Or someone?

The world was suddenly tilting back and away from him, George grabbed at his luggage to try and steady himself but only brought it down with him as he fell. “I hate airports,” he murmured.

“Hey, need some help?”

A little reluctantly, George blinked his eyes open. Soft caramel eyes stared back. They were quite nice to look at, a pretty colour, for a shade of brown, and George wondered what they’d look like to anyone else, perhaps a vibrant green to match his bright smile. In a blue hoodie and black jeans, he was dressed uncharacteristically for the Florida heat. Of course, who was George to judge this person’s poor life decisions?

The man was holding out a hand to George, and George took it. 

“You alright? You sorta just ran into me without even realizing.”

“Oh,” George chuckled nervously, “sorry about that. I’m trying to find a friend. Except I’ve never seen his face before, so you can imagine how that must complicate things…” George trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah, we share everything else, talk on the phone for hours, but I’ve never seen his face even once. We wanted it to be special, I guess. We never really talked about it, I dunno. Today’s the big day, I guess.”

The stranger grinned. “Sounds kinda exciting.”

“We’ve never spoken before in real life, and I’m worried everything’ll be different, you know?” George sighed. “But if he’s anything like you, I’ll be fine. You’re really easy to talk to. Like, it’s kinda weird. That miiight be why I’m oversharing, which, by the way, I’m really sorry about. I’ve had a stressful day.”

The man laughed, a wheezy laugh that George would recognize anywhere.

“Oh my god, Dream, it’s been you all along. I hate you, I really do.”

“That would be m- oof!” Dream was cut off by George’s embrace. George threw himself onto Dream, so relieved that they’d finally found each other, that they could talk to each other like sane people without, you know, panicking and dying, and they just laughed and hugged each other for a little while, the brightest smiles on their faces. 

“I can’t believe you’re finally here,” Dream murmured into George’s hair.

“Yeah, I got all panicky over nothing.”

“ _ You _ got panicky? I bought almost every blue item in the local Dollar General.”

“You what?” George giggled. “The poor employee that had to put all of that into bags.”

“Yeah, she looked a little concerned, to say the least.”

“But… but why… why would you do this?” George paused. “I’m not going to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the people who actually read my fics like literally this is very pogchamp people paying attention to me??? since when??? even if its not like. a lot of people. it still makes me happy :)


	6. Chapter 6

Between staring out the window in wonder and struggling with the weirdness of sitting on the wrong side of the car, George was staring at Dream. He was, all things considered, quite pretty. And this, for as much as it made George want to become more of a Dream stan than he already was, irritated him to some extent. He most certainly wasn’t the pretty best friend, he thought with a sigh while looking at the rings adorning Dream’s fingers. 

“What’re you looking at? Enjoying the many sights of Florida?” Dream winked.

“Eyes on the road, idiot!” George whacked Dream’s shoulder lightly, turning away to hide his now-red cheeks. 

A momentary pause. “Dream?”

“Hm?”

“I think something’s wrong with my eyes.”

“Well, yeah? You’re colorblind, dummy.”

“I think something’s wrong with my eyes because I can’t keep them off of you.”

“That was a good one,” Dream smirked. “You’re not such a dummy after all.”

“I’m flattered.” George laughed a little.

The pair fell back into a comfortable silence, wearing matching smiles, small and faint, that delicately pulled up their lips. 

Dream pulled into a driveway, a cute little two-story house before them. “Tada!” He threw his arms out to the side with flair and pizazz.

George slid out of the car, eyes narrowing. “I thought it’d be bigger, Mr 18 Millon.”

“Oh, shut up!” 

George looked towards the yard, which contained a small palm tree, gently illuminated in the dying sunlight. “You have a palm tree!” he exclaimed, running towards it.

Dream laughed a bit, watching George examine the tree closely. 

George looked at Dream, who was covering his mouth with his hand in a weak attempt to hide a laugh, and shot him a glare. “Aw, come on! I’ve never seen one before, don’t laugh!”

“Your eyes,” Dream choked out between laughs, “actually lit up.”

“And? Your trees are weird.”

“ _ Your _ trees are weird.”

“I have the same trees as everywhere else in the world, except Florida, apparently.”

“At least  _ my  _ trees are unique.”

“Your trees are like the social outcast in every school setti-” George was cut off by the door opening.

“Hi, George, nice to see you, but your argument about trees is loud enough that my mic is picking it up.” Sapnap looked at the pair judgmentally. 

“Well, your window’s open, idiot.” Dream rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I’m going back inside, care to come with me, George?”

George, who looked a bit red already, even in the sunset, nodded eagerly.

“Dream, you’re not invited,” Sapnap said with a laugh.

“Come  _ on _ ! It’s my house, you’re just living in it.”

“I say he can come in, but we duct-tape his mouth shut.” George grinned.

“I don’t like that suggestion very much.”

“Alright, then bye, Dream!” George cooed, stepping inside and shutting the door in his face. The lock clicked.

Dream sighed, pulling the keys to  _ the house he literally owned _ out of his pocket and opening the door with a smile. “Your foolproof plan to shut me up really worked, huh?”

“I know exactly how to shut you up.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna kiss you in front of Sapnap, that’d be awkward.” George flashed Dream a smug smile.

“I-” Dream had no idea what to say to that.

“Nope, I’m out!” Sapnap walked towards the stairs. “You two… uh… have fun…”

Dream wheezed, and soon him and George both dissolved into a fit of laughter.

The pair flopped down onto the couch, a small but weirdly comfortable thing that had been worn by months of Dream and Sapnap sitting, sleeping, and  _ definitely not  _ jumping on it.

Dream reached to grab the remote from the side table, somewhat awkwardly offering, “Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Sure,” George agreed. 

George focused less on the stupid Spongebob movie and more on Dream. Dream was, after all, far more entertaining. As great as Spongebob was, it made George much happier to count the freckles on Dream’s face, to watch the way his mouth quirked up just slightly when someone said something funny on-screen, to try to imagine the true color of Dream’s eyes, one that George just couldn’t quite picture. George liked everything about Dream.

Sleep threatened George, threatened to pull him into its dark, cold embrace, but George would rather look at Dream, who was now staring back. George didn’t mind, he could see Dream better that way. Dream looked at George quizzically for a moment, an eyebrow raised and the slightest of smiles flickering across his lips, before he returned his gaze to the TV with a shrug.

“You’re very pretty, Dream,” George murmured, his sleep-deprived brain not fully registering what he was doing. 

Dream chuckled a little, turning a little pinkish.

“I’m going to sleep now,” George said, arranging himself on the little couch in the most comfortable way possible, his head resting on Dream’s shoulder.  _ Dream’s warm, _ he thought to himself. Some vague part of his brain wondered why he was curling himself up next to Dream like that, but he was too tired to care.

Dream was sturdy, yet soft, easy to relax into and feel at ease around.  _ He’s my bedrock, _ George weakly thought to himself,  _ soft like a bed and strong like a- oh dear god was that a terrible pun is Dream rubbing off on me???  _

“Goodnight, George,” Dream whispered, wrapping his arm loosely around his half-asleep friend.

George didn't mind all that much as the sounds faded out and the world went dark.

Dream looked down at George, pressed up against him, with nothing but affection in his eyes. “You’re very pretty,” he had said. George was nice when he was sleep-deprived, in a strange unfiltered-thoughts sort of way. 

Sapnap peeked downstairs. “I’m done streaming now, so you guys can scream or make out or whatev- oh,” he trailed off when he saw George asleep.

Dream smiled and shrugged as best as he could without disrupting George. 

“You really like him, don’t you, Dream?” Sapnap snickered as Dream turned away to hide any redness on his cheeks. “That’s cute, just try not to be too loud when you kiss, or whatever.” 

Dream hurdled a pillow at Sapnap’s head with his free hand.

“Ha, missed me,” Sapnap dodged, retreating up the stairs.

Dream looked down at George, still fast asleep, with a small smile on his face. George thought Dream was pretty? Well, Dream thought George was the most beautiful person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im doing anymore  
> yeah ik made you wait like a week for only 1000 words  
> but i had an idea for the next Terrible Fanfiction which i cannot reveal bc its just too swaggy   
> just a dumb one-shot but i have to work on it i have MOTIVATION OMG   
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this idk


End file.
